


He Was A Skater Boy

by toopliss_chewtoy



Series: HiJack Week 2020 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, First Time Skateboarding, HiJack Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), Hiccup is very very touch deprived so this is weird for him, M/M, Nerd!Hiccup, PNAU, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: Jack invited Hiccup to the skatepark and of course he couldn't say no to his friend/crush. He didn't, however, count on the amount of totally normal I'll-teach-you-to-skate-touching that would happen.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: HiJack Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059443
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	He Was A Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ... he said see you later boy! Come on, how could I not?
> 
> From a prompt by Tannabet on the discord server: "Skater park. Jack is trying to teach Hiccup how to skate. It goes as well as you could imagine."
> 
> Inspired art by Syndeh!  
> https://syndeh.tumblr.com/post/637686523101380608/hijack-week-winter-2020

“That’s it! Stay centered, bow your knees! You’re doing great!”

Hiccup’s tongue poked from the corner of his mouth out of absolute focus and determination. But he couldn’t shake the intense awareness of the hand in his. It wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t sweet. Jack was just holding him up so he wouldn’t faceplant onto the concrete of the skatepark. But Hiccup’s lizard brain cared none for that ‘logic’.

He was so focused on the warm, firm grip that he didn’t pay attention to his posture. The skateboard veered left and Hiccup tried to step off. He stumbled, but as promised, Jack kept him up and he didn’t fall.

“Ow! godfucking-!”

When Hiccup was stable on his feet, he turned to look at his friend. “You okay?”

“Yep.” Jack grimaced and exhaled through his mouth. He let go of Hiccup and walked around, shaking his leg a couple of times. “Board hit my shin. Just gotta walk it off.” He went to fetch the skateboard, leaving a slightly guilty Hiccup behind.

This really was Jack’s kind of thing, and the lanky brunet felt horribly out of place. Cool music T-shirts - or no T-shirt at all, showing off stomachs that were the main subjects in Hiccup’s gay awakening - with torn pants, studded jewelery and wild hairdo’s were the norm around here, it seemed. And here was Hiccup in his green checkered flannel, khaki pants and glasses. And the only one skating with a helmet and knee-protection on. He felt like a total dork.

Jack returned with the skateboard. He was slightly out of breath from jogging with Hiccup, but he didn’t seem bothered by it.

“Wanna try again? If you keep this up, maybe you can try a gentle slope in a bit!”

“Are you sure, Jack? Is your leg okay?”

“Oh, that happens all the time. Nothing compares to that one time I failed my grind and landed on the metal bar. Between my legs.” Hiccup winced. “Yeah, not fun. Sorry, TMI? Let’s just try again, hahaha.”

Jack dropped the board and held it still with his foot. Hiccup got in position, gratefully grabbing Jack’s hand for support. Jack’s other hand pressed on the small of Hiccup’s back. Jack pushed a little, helping Hiccup gain some momentum, who was very aware of the low hand placement. For someone who literally never touched other people besides an accidental bump or brush, it felt rather intimate. He blushed and tried to focus.

This time he managed to pick up a little speed, pushing off repeatedly, and Jack jogged along for support. Hiccup transitioned to both feet on the board, bent his knees, and tried to _not_ run into Jack. He was skateboarding! And not falling!

Until, of course, he wasn’t. He couldn’t see what happened; he could only feel it. Jack’s support got less, although it was still there, and his other hand slipped lower for just a split second. Maybe he misstepped and corrected. Maybe Hiccup was going faster than he anticipated. Maybe a good looking boy or girl skated by and distracted him. Hiccup would never know. He did know he was gonna fall, though. He’d shot up straight, completely out of balance, overcompensated, and toppled backwards. Right into Jack’s arms. They both tumbled to the ground.

“Oof! Shit, I’m sorry!” Lying pretty much on top of his friend, Hiccup immediately apologized.

“Hahaha,” Jack was laughing. Hiccup could feel his chest move. “You’re all right. Wait, are you all right? Not hurt?” Jack didn’t seem in any hurry to get back up, instead checking Hiccup first. The brunet was fine, saved for a slightly stinging hand where he’d caught himself against the concrete.

“Yeah, I’m good. Are you?”

“Just peachy. Fell on my ass,” replied Jack. “It’s used to it.”

Hiccup crawled off and turned, ending up unexpectedly close to Jack’s face. Eye to eye with that typical grin of his. Jack usually wasn’t physical with Hiccup - probably because he could tell how uneasy it made him - but here, skating, he was in his element. At least that’s how Hiccup explained it when Jack reached out and ruffled his hair. The white-haired punk got up and told him to sit tight. He’d go get the board. Hiccup looked after him, wondering where he found the patience to teach him. It was an even bigger mystery than the identity of Jack the Ripper. 

Then his gaze was drawn to the couple of guys practicing their free-running moves on the far side of the park, against the wall of a grocery store. They were also using the bench, hopping over it or jumping on and twisting around to change direction.

It was pretty cool, but truth be told it was the two shirtless dudes that caught Hiccup’s attention. Aforementioned gay awakening and all that.

“You wanna try some free running instead?” Jack suddenly asked. Hiccup’s eyes snapped back and saw Jack looking in the same direction. “I can teach you some, if you like?” Now Hiccup had two options. He could either admit it was cool and try it, or admit he was just checking out the guys doing it. The latter would clearly be too embarrassing, but Jack saved him by continuing. Or maybe he made it worse?

“Mind you, it’s required that I touch and hold you during practice,” added Jack.

Hiccup nearly choked. “But-but they- they’re not doing that.”

“They’re experienced and showing off to the girls over there,” Jack pointed. “Beginners need to be guided so you don’t hurt yourself if you mess up. I don’t mind though! It’s just… I thought you might.”

“W-why would- why - I - why would I mind?”

“Dude you fall over when I am only holding your hand.” He put an arm around his friend waist and grasped his side firmly, pulling them together. Hiccup yelped and nearly jumped, glaring at Jack with a ferocious blush on his cheeks.

“See?”

“So you noticed.”

“Yeah. It’s adorable though.” He hadn’t let go yet… and Hiccup could swear Jack was blushing now too.

“Glad you find some amusement in my discomfort.”

Jack immediately retracted his hand. “Sorry, didn’t mean to.”

“Wait, I didn’t mean…” He chewed his lip awkwardly while Jack focused on the skateboard. He kicked it up and tried to catch the front in his hand. He missed. He managed to twist a little so it just slapped his thigh. It clattered on the ground and he winced, trying hard to act cool and failing horribly.

Hiccup snorted and got an indignant look, which only made his worse, and they both started to giggle.

“So… what kind of free-running could you teach me?”


End file.
